


Making Friends

by JackyMedan



Category: due South
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: Dief getting really excited over meeting Ray's Turtle face to face for the first time :')Inspired by a picture I saw on tumblr:link





	Making Friends

  



End file.
